Obsession
by Sparrow1011
Summary: Follow Shanks as he shows a side that nobody has ever seen before, a side that can't get enough of wide dark eyes, and black locks of soft hair, and the touch of rubbery skin...WARNING: Stalking, near rape, some other sexual things that came out of my sick head, swearing...ext. Just read it, cause the summery is bad but the stroy is amazing.


Heavy breathing felled the air, followed by a hitch, then panting, a hand ran down raven locks waking the person up, the seven year old boy blinked into the darkness, not seeing anything, he rolled back over on to his stomach and started to snort again, missing the musky sent in the air of his bed room.

* * *

The boy turned around once more, sure this time that he had felt eyes staring at him, only to come up with an empty street, his feet carrying him home, when he didn't find anyone, the boy turned back around, opening up a gate to a rather small house with a messy weed infested gardens, he pushed open the door and entered missing the shadow the moved behind the glass windows.

* * *

Fingers greedily wiped steam away from the window, leaving marks and the person peered into the bath room, taking in wet hair plastered to the young boys face, water droplets sliding down bare skin, their other hand slid between their pants pumping the hard member over and over as he watched the black haired boy wash his body, then groaning as wetness got stuck to his fingers.

* * *

The black hair boy frowned up at the clothes line, taking in that fact that the favourite pair on underwear was missing, he had wanted to wear those that day, in a tree in the boys backyard, red jokes were being rubbed along the base of once again a hard member, this time the man let the undies take in the warm stickiness.

* * *

"Shanks I'm…I don't want to go home." The boy said looking up sadly at his ideal, Shanks the red haired captain laughed at him until he saw the fear that lines in his eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't know…I just feel as if I'm being watched all the time." Shanks blinked a few times, glancing around to see if anyone heard what the boy had said but they were all too busy drinking.

"Alright lad, I'll stay at your place tonight and scare the scary thing away." Luffy grinned widely up a Shanks relief washing away; he flung his arms around his hero and then proceeds to gobble up the plate of meat in front of him, missing the eyes that roamed over his body.

* * *

Luffy held onto Shanks's hand, pulling the pirate captain down the street, away from the main village, Shanks glanced around taking in how the houses got more and more distant.

"You live out here?"

"Yeah, the house is the last one so it's a little more ways to go."

"Do you live by yourself?" Shanks wondered once again, Luffy glanced up at Shanks letting him see just how lonely the boy is.

"Yeah, but gramps comes over every few months for a few days to make sure that I'm alive." Shanks laughed at thing, thinking of what Garp was like, Luffy led Shanks up the front steps and opened the door, Shanks took his time in noticing that the house was empty, only a few framed pictures here and there, dust settling in a lot of places, it was defiantly a house and not a home. "I spend most of my time at party's bar with Makino."

"So where am I staying?" Shanks asked walking around the small house; Luffy grinned up at the man and pulled his hand up the stairs and into his bed room.

"My bed or you can sleep in gramps, but he always knows when someone sleeps in his bed and it makes him angry."

"Ah…why don't you go to sleep while I stay watch to make sure that thing doesn't show up." Luffy blinked at Shanks slowly but then nodded his head, Shanks smiled down at Luffy while the boy slowly went to sleep.

Shanks stretched in the chair and glanced around at the room, the walls had badly drawn pictures stuck on them and stuff toys littered the room, Shanks stood from the chair that he had been sitting on and pulled open Luffy's draws shifting threw them, he found nothing of real interest and did the same for the closet.

Shanks slummed in the chair with a pout on his face; morning came around and soon Luffy woke up, he asked Shanks to stay another night and Shanks nodded his agreement as he let the boy run ahead of him to party's bar.

* * *

Shanks carried Luffy on his shoulders as the kid babbled on about meats or pirates and Shanks nodded along with him, then they reached Luffy's house, the kid once more opened the door to let Shanks in.

"It's bath night." Luffy said. Shanks blinked down at him as Luffy puffed out his seven year old cheeks. "So could you take a bath with me? The thing always leave a hand print on my window."

"Hand…show me?" Luffy nodded and led the way, Shanks opened the window and leaned out and around, and spotted nothing. "Nothing out there…"

"Will you stay?" Luffy's voice came out meek, Shanks turned around to find the boy fiddling with the taps getting the water to sit just right, Shanks laughed and nodded, stripping his shirt from his shoulders, Luffy did the same and they both sat in the bath naked. Luffy splashed around while Shanks's eyes moved to the window and back again…

"Why is your one different?" Luffy asked pointing at Shanks's crouch; Shanks's eyes glanced down before grinning at Luffy.

"Because I'm not scared of storms…" (Lightening rode…Puahahaha) Luffy blinked up at Shanks for a whole ten seconds then dumped a bucket of water over his head, Shanks blinked down at the boy as he washed his body, then Shanks grinned, the red haired man got his own bucket and dumped the thing over Luffy's head getting a shriek from the boy.

"SHANKS!"

"What? You'll get wet anyways." Shanks smirked back, Luffy glared darkly at the pirate captain then threw water up into his face, and soon a splash war was under way with Luffy loosing of cause. The Shanks went to dry Luffy's hair to find the boy missing, as the man followed the wet foot print out he found Luffy hiding behind the couch, hair still dripping wet. "Luffy?"

Luffy's head shot up a wide grin on his face as he took off running again, this time Shanks knew what was going on and gave chase to the laughing naked boy, a few minutes of that Luffy tripped in the hallway, and Shanks being right behind him, tripped on top of him, the red haired looked down to find Luffy's back facing him…they stayed still until Shanks pulled the dry towel from his shoulder and dumped it on the boys head, rubbing his hair dry.

"Come on, dressed for bed." Shanks said, picking the kid up and taking him to his room, Luffy snuggled into Shanks's shoulder and whined, but did what he was told, Shanks sat on the same chair as the night before, reading about a Big Fat Giant that Luffy had wanted him to read to him.

* * *

A fist pumped harder and faster, the stench of the boys soap still in the air, fingers brushed over watcher splashes, flash back to a wet boy, his smell taking over his senses, the man felt his balls tighten up and spurt his seed all over the ground, he stood up, pulling his pants with him as he washed his hands and walked back down the hall and into Luffy's room, he sat down in the chair and stared at Luffy's face, and once again his fist going down his pants and pumping at his hard member.

Shanks panted sweat beading down his head, Luffy snorted in his sleep and mumbled something, Shanks got off the seat, moving to next to Luffy's bed and moving his other hand over the boy's face. Shanks released himself, the sperm flying to the floor under the child's bed. The red haired man sighed as he flopped in the chair and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Once again, Luffy had invited Shanks to stay the night, and the red haired captain had agreed, they played games, they drew then Shanks read a book…when the red haired man knew that Luffy was in a deep sleep his fingers brushed over the boys hair, moved over found cheeks, then slowly Shanks could feel himself getting hard, Shanks dropped his pants to his knees and started to bump, moving his hand up and down, hips thrusting into his palm, strange moans leaving past his lips…

"Shanks what are you doing?" Luffy's sleepy voice asked, Shanks snapped his eyes open to find Luffy staring at him, his eyes on the red haired man's lower region, Shanks's mouth went dry and he turned deathly pale…

"It's a secret." He said at once, Luffy's eyes noted together as he looked up at Shanks's face, the captains cheeks were turning red.

"…Wh…" Shanks let got and put both his hands out in front of him, waving them; Luffy's eyes had shot back down wards.

"Just go back to sleep, don't worry I'm not hurting anyone and it makes me happy." Luffy's eyes moved back up to Shanks's the boy blinked then nodded his head, eyes lids dropping down heavily trying to get the boy to go to sleep.

Shanks flopped in the chair, bare ass hitting cold wood and a hand going over his eyes, ashamed, he was very ashamed of himself, as he was feeling disgusted with himself he hadn't notice that Luffy had sat up and was moving to get out of the bed until the boy's feet hit the ground.

Shanks peered through the gaps of his fingers down at the boy, and Luffy grinned up at him with a hell of a lot of innocence.

"What are you doing Luffy?" Shanks asked resting his hand on the chair and pulling himself forward, Shanks watched as Luffy watched his body.

"You said you were happy, is it a game? Why have you never told me this game before? Can I play?" Luffy's fingers shot out and grabbed Shanks before the man could process what Luffy had said, until his hips bucked up into Luffy's tiny hands and a throaty moan reverberated around the room. Shanks tried to push the boy away, truly he did but when his fingers met with those soft black locks of hair he guided Luffy's lips to the tip.

"Suck, like it is a lolly pop." Shanks commanded, Luffy parted his lips and did just what Shanks had told him, his tiny mouth sucking and twisting around the hard yet soft bit of the male human body, Shanks pushed the kids head down more while his hips thrusted up, Shanks snapped out of it when Luffy gaged however and he slowly forced himself to stop thrusting and to let go of Luffy's head.

Luffy pulled away gasping for air, his face red and eyes watery, Shanks grabbed Luffy's face and made him look at the red haired captain, Shanks smiled gently down at the boy, Luffy's fear vanished and he grinned ever so innocently at the red haired captain.

"Sorry Luffy, I just got too happy." Shanks said letting his fingers run over the boys cheeks, Luffy shrugged his shoulders.

"S'okay, Garry the lettuce man doesn't stop when he does it." Luffy said in a matter of fact kind of voice, until he sweated and stared up at Shanks his eyes wide with fright. "Shh, I wasn't meant to tell anybody."

"It's okay Luffy, but did he do anything else that we haven't done?" Luffy shook his head to the side as he stared up at Shanks confused, Shanks let out a very relived sigh and he hugged the boy, the full force of the weight of what he had done to Luffy coming slamming down onto his shoulders, but Luffy's knee rubbed up on his other head and pleasure quickly came back into the red haired captain, only this time he thought more about Luffy and what he was feeling. "I'm going to touch you, and make you feel like how I felt."

"...But I'm still scared of storms." Shanks laughed as his hands moved down the boys back and dipped into the back of Luffy's sleep pants, his fingers spreading the cheeks apart then moving them back together, Luffy squirmed and his fingers tightened around Shanks's neck, Shanks kept one hand on Luffy's tiny ass while the other moved to the front of Luffy, his large hand finding what he was looking for and turned the young seven year olds dick into a hard on. "Sh-Shanks…"

"Hmmm, it's fine." Shanks hummed as he pumped on Luffy, soon Luffy screamed out in pleasure and Shanks's hand was coated in something wet, Luffy had watched it all, then turned his head around to find Shanks's pointer finger running around the rim of his ass hole.

"I-I don't want this…" Luffy mumbled, Shanks stopped all movement, and Luffy looked at Shanks like he did something wrong and was expecting to be hit.

"All right…how about, we finish me off then we'll go to sleep." Shanks asked, looking down at his painfully throbbing, slightly purple member, Luffy also looked and he gasped.

"Does it hurt? Is it in pain?"

"Nah, lad, just touch it until the clear stuff stops coming out." Shanks said leaning back in the chair as Luffy's finger started to pump him, Shanks bucked his hips as he came, making the cum splat over Luffy's face, startling the boy but he didn't stop moving his hands up and down the length until it was all floppy.

"Ahh Luffy, that was amazing." Shanks said kissing Luffy on the forehead as he started to clean the boy's face.

* * *

Time skip to the night of Shanks's first missing his arm.

Shanks moped as he looked towards his cabin door, really wanting to go and see the little anchor, but the doctor had forbid him from leaving his room, making the red haired sulk into the empty air before dozing off.

A dip in the bed had him opening his eyes to find Luffy staring at him with a heart breaking face; Shanks reached over and ruffled the boy's hair making Luffy's dark eyes meet his crimson; Luffy climbed up onto the bed, his knees resting on Shanks's bare chest, his face still twisted up in that painful expression.

"Hey, what's with the face, smile…" Shanks said, his only hand running up to cup the side of Luffy's face, Luffy tried to smile, but his eyes looked dull and had a wash of tears over them, making the smile squeeze Shanks's heart, twisting it painfully in his chest, the tears slowly spilled over the edge and rolled down his cheeks, dripping onto Shanks's chest. "Oi, oi, oi…"

Shanks sat up, Luffy sliding down into his lap; Shanks wrapped his arm around Luffy and hugged him, Luffy sniffed a hell of a lot more times, his hands coming up and around Shanks's body, hugging the pirate captain.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." Luffy kept on saying over and over like a broken record, Shanks tried to get the boys attention but he didn't listen, finger nails clawing at Shanks's back. Finally, Shanks leaned over, making Luffy's back land on the bed, Shanks hovered over him, pinning his small hands over his head forcing Luffy to look at him.

"Listen to me Luffy, what happened to my arm isn't your fault, it was mine, we all make choices and I choose your life over one of my arms, I don't want you to blame yourself, can you do that?"

"But it is my fault, if I didn't yell at them, if I didn't…" Shanks let Luffy's hands go so that he could place it over the boy's mouth, cutting him off.

"If you didn't yell at them, they would have treated Makino worse, isn't that what got you yelling at them in the first place?" Luffy nodded his head, Shanks grinned. "Plus you yelled at them for us as well."

Shanks removed his hand so that Luffy could speak up, the boy's eyes coming back to life, and Shanks had to shudder because he nearly caused Luffy to lose his fight.

"Yeah, they were treating Makino like a slave…then they laughed at you guys for being stupid." Shanks blinked rapidly down at the boy, he saw the mischievous glint in the child's eye.

"Did you just call us stupid?" Shanks had to wonder out loud, Luffy grinned and rolled over, crawling to the end of the bed, well would have if Shanks didn't grab his ankle and pulled him back. "You think we are stupid?"

"No, just you." Luffy laughed out looking behind his shoulders at Shanks, Shanks was stunned once more. "You're a big stupid head."

"Then what does that make you? Calling a pirate stupid…" Shanks asked pinning the boy down with his knee, so that Luffy was flat on his stomach. Luffy's face turned red a bit and he struggled to get free.

"Get off stupid Shanks, your heavy." He shouted. Shanks let out a very evil grin freezing Luffy under him.

"Did you call me fat?"

"GET OFF!" Luffy shouted gripping the blankets above his head and trying to drag his body out from under Shanks's knee, suddenly laughter flooded out of his mouth as Shanks's hand rubbed along his ribs, tickling him. "HAHAHA, S-STO-HAHAHA-OP, HAHAHA, I SO-R-R-RRY AHAHA."

Shanks let Luffy go, removing his knee as well, Luffy panted where he was curled up, hands wrapped to his sides, Shanks laughed, Luffy then suddenly rolled off the bed and went under it, Shanks blinked and peered down at the small boy who was holding a pair of bright red small boy boxes, Shanks felt his face heating up as Luffy stared at him with an unwavering gaze.

"Why are my boxes under your bed?" Shanks's mouth dried up as Luffy kept on staring at him, he wasn't even blinking, and Shanks had to wonder how he managed to do that.

"Ahh…umm, that thing that was watching you came here and I beat him up, he must have dropped them or something." Luffy slowly blinked, looking down at his boxes then grinned brightly at Shanks.

"Oh, so his gone? Thank you." Luffy said so brightly that Shanks felt like crying for lying to him.

* * *

Two days later…

Shanks placed his treasured straw hat on Luffy head as the young boy cried, making him promise to give it bake to him when he was a great pirate. Then Shanks knelt down and hugged the boy…

"Luffy I want you to never let anyone touch you like I touch you ever again."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one that's allowed to do that to you."

"Okay." With that Shanks stepped back, a bigger grin on his face then before, he reached down and pushed his hat down over Luffy's eyes laughing as the teary boy whined about it.

* * *

Time skip!

Shanks head pounded in his head, his crew not much better, then suddenly one of his men that were on watch came into the clearing tripping over his own feet and looking behind him like death was after him.

Benn placed a mug of something in front of the man but before the man could answer Shanks already knew who had showed up on his island.

"Mihawk! Come for a duel?" Shanks laughed, Mihawk stopped in front of the red haired yonko.

"No, I do not take pleasure in fighting the handicapped." Shanks laughed, not offended at all.

"then why has a War lord come and sort me out?"

"While I was in East blue I ran into a young pirate captain, the boy reminded me of the stories that you told me of your time there." Mihawk said unrolling a bit of paper, Shanks's eyes widened and he grinned.

"So his finally come…MIHAWK DRINK WITH US, PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!"

* * *

Later that night.

Shanks spat out his drink as he heard what Mihawk said, turning his head to stare at the man in shock.

"Wh-what?"

"I said I can see why you have such a fascination with the boy, a strong will and he is cute." Shanks blinked and slowly placed his mug down turning fully to look at the world's strongest swordsman; Mihawk spotted this from the corner of his amber eyes. "I never understood why you gave up your arm for some child, but after meeting him…"

"You stay away from Luffy." Shanks growled out, his hand going to the hilt of his sword, Mihawk raised an eyebrow a smirk floating onto his face.

"But what if I have already done something to the boy?" The man asked, Shanks drew the blade and levelled it at Mihawk's neck.

"Then I'll kill you." Mihawk kept his smirk on his face recrossing his legs.

"The boy was rather demanding, his face stained red as he begged me to…" Shanks moved the tip of his blade down and if Mihawk hadn't been expecting this he would have lost his balls. "Calm down red haired, I was only joking."

"…Damn you…" Shanks growled flopping down next to his friend, Mihawk laughed.

* * *

Time skip!

Shanks stared down at his yellow straw hat, his expression dark, his thoughts all on Luffy, how is he? Will he make it? And so on, his eyes landing on the boys older brother, and Shanks had to blink just a bit to see right, there the dead body gave out a light gasp as it sucked in air…he was alive.

Shanks made sure that Luffy didn't forget about him, about the promise that they had made by conning Bugging into giving the young supernova the straw hat to give to Luffy.

As they cleaned up, Shanks made sure that he was the one that picked Ace up from the ground, moving him towards the pirate ships, making sure not to hurt the boy too much so that he wouldn't make any noise, Shanks knew that if the marines knew that Ace was alive they would go through him to get to Ace, but he didn't want to the boy to die, not only because he is his captains son but because his Luffy's brother.

Shanks moved into his infirmary right away and not just placed the boy down on the deck where his friends could morn over him.

"Doc, get everything ready." Shanks demanded gently placing the boy on the table, everyone blinked at him, unsure if they should do what their captain had told them, how can they fix a dead body? "His still breathing."

"Get the origins out, hurry with the blood transfusion up, and the morphine I don't want him to be in any more pain!" The lead doctor shouted and Shanks stepped out of the room, Marco slammed him into the wall right away, his eyes blazing and Shanks could only empathise with him, on a smaller degree tho, he didn't go through a war to save someone only to lose a few hundred brothers and sisters, or his father.

"What the hell are you doing to Ace's body?" Shanks sighed his going to the ceiling.

"Ace is still breathing." Marco sagged at those words, and Shanks held him up, all the other Whitebeards that they had on their ship, or their allies were all looking relived. "But we don't know if the doctor can get him into a working condition again, he might still die."

* * *

Time skip an day and a few hours later…

The doctor walked out of the room along with an exhausted looking team, behind him they spotted Ace with wires and other medical things hooked up to the boy.

"His alive, but…" The doctor glanced at Shanks and Marco. "He might not make it, we'll need to get a hold of Iva or someone with a devil fruit that will heal the body faster."

"Get into contact with Iva right away." Shanks barked over his crew, Yassopp ran out of the room and deled the right snail phone.

"His not answering." He shouted, Shanks glared darkly…

"He'll be on his way back to his island, try to get into contact with the island and only ask for Iva, I don't want Ace's condition getting out to everyone."

"Aye captain."

"Set a course to his island…no set a course to Whitebeard's burial grounds."

"What?" They all asked looking shocked, Shanks rubbed his nose feeling like he was surrounded by idiots at that moment…

"We have to bury them or the government will think something fishy."

"His right." Marco said, he was leaning on the wall, he too looking exhausted. "If Ace does die…well the graves there for him."

And so they did have a funeral for them both…

* * *

Time skip

Yassopp came crashing into the captains quarters, the snail phone in his hands.

"Captain, he picked up." Shanks sat up and grabbed it.

"Iva!"

"Candy Voy, vou have been calling?"

"How soon can you meet us? We are need of your skills for this." Shanks demanded the snails expression turned confused.

"Vhy?"

"I can't say, this line might be tapped, but we need to meet up right away, we have been sailing to your island for some time."

"I'll set sail, vere are vou coming from?"

"The north." With that they both hung up, Shanks got up and nodded to Yassopp, he glanced to the side at the ship sailing next to them, they still have a hell of a lot of things to sort out.

* * *

Time skip, few days.

Iva jumped onto the Red Force, Shanks and Marco greeted him, they didn't say anything just turned around and led him to the infirmary, when they opened the door Iva gasped.

"Vhat?"

"Iva we need you to heal him." Iva blinked taking in Ace's body.

"There is a 50/50 that he vill die, and time vill be taken from his life." Iva said his fingers already growing longer, because he knew what they would say, knew what they would push him to do, knew that he was the only way, he was there 50/50 otherwise Ace will die.

"How many years?"

"Vive." With that said Iva shot his fingers into Ace's sides, Ace's body ached off the bed and a scream ran past his mouth.

* * *

Time skip

Shanks bid what was left of the Whitebeards goodbye, and Iva, he smiled to himself happy that he could have helped, happy that at least he will make Luffy happy when he finds out, but for now, they will let Ace sleep, let his body heal and sleep.

"What now captain?"

"I think we should have a holiday." Shanks cried out grinning, the crew cheered and they all turned away to get to work in setting sail, a news crow dropping down caught Shanks's attention and he brought the paper, he stared at the front page, Luffy bowing his head down, his straw hat over his chest, bandages covered his body.

"Dark Night silver Rayleigh, Former Shichibukai Fishman Jimbie and Straw Hat Luffy circled marine ford island three times, for someone that has died at sea, before Straw hat jumped onto the island and rang the ox bell sixteen times, he then ran to the large crack in the island and dropped flowers down in it then bowed his head, saying his good byes to his brother and those that has lost their lives…" Shanks read out loud, the crew had all stopped what they were doing to listen.

"His one crazy son of a bitch." Rockstar said, Shanks grinned, happy to see that the boy lived, he heard a cheer from where the Whitebeards had sailed away to, and Shanks and his crew answered them with their own cheer.

* * *

Time skip four and a half years

Shanks couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had to rub his eyes to make sure that he really was seeing the brightly coloured pirate ship, and pinch his arm when the Jolly Roger showed a grinning skull and cross bones waring a straw hat. He shouted at his crew that Luffy was docking on the island; it had after all been n years since he had been this close to Luffy, but unlike the war this time they would be meeting each other.

Shanks was still mind blown that his little Anchor had become the next pirate king, but they could feel the Haki coming from the ship, before it was even docked, then it was cut off, Shanks would have been worried that something had happened but he got the feeling that they had reeled in their Haki so that they didn't knock anyone out.

A person jumped off the side of the ship, so casually and carefree that Shanks knew before he saw the red open vest and straw hat that it was the pirate king.

Shanks broke out into a run, a wide happy and giddy smile on his face, his eyes locked onto the only person that mattered, Luffy spotted Shanks running towards him and broke out into a run too, they must have made a sight, both of them wearing happy stupid grins, both of them with their arm/s held out on their sides ready to hug each other to death.

Then Luffy's right arm stopped, his hand balling up into a fist and Shanks didn't care because Luffy was still running towards him with a happy expression, but Shanks cared when Luffy's fist shot forward, steaming and covered in Haki turning the limb black and shiny, hitting Shanks in the cheek and sending him flying backwards and into the sand. Shanks was stunned, as he laid on his back, staring up at the sky his cheek throbbing painfully, he heard his crew all cry out in shock.

"Yo everyone, it's good to see you all after so long." Luffy said happily to the red haired pirates, as he walked over to them, Luffy shook hands with a few of them and Shanks still didn't move from where he had flown too. "Yassopp, Usopp's still on the ship, his a bit…well a lot worried that you wouldn't be proud of him…"

Luffy said pointing over his shoulder at his ship, his crew already making their way up to their captain, the orange haired female suddenly slammed her fist into Luffy's head.

"What the hell Luffy, you said that you weren't going to cause trouble, but you go ahead and his a Yonko like that."

"It was personal." Luffy whined, hands on the bump on his head, Nami glared down at Luffy and sent her fist into his head again for the back talk.

"I don't care, I don't want to fight anymore Yonkos."

"Come on, I wasn't going to fight them…oh his up." Luffy said turning around to look at Shanks as he stood up, Luffy's face was as unreadable as Shanks's. "It's personal…"

Luffy said once again to Nami and everyone else, then disappeared in front of them all, just vanished like he wasn't even there, Sanji told them not to worry about it because not even his own crew can follow Luffy's movements when he didn't want them too. Shanks then ended up crashing into the sand at their feet a bright red hand print on his other cheek, Luffy slowing down until he was were Shanks had been standing before.

"WILL YOU STOP IT!" Nami screamed out at Luffy bending down to help the one arms man up only for Luffy's tone and words to stop her in her takes.

"Don't help him, Nami."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because his a straight A boogie man." Nami and everyone else blinked at Luffy like he was the most stupidest person to ever live, Nami's face turned red and she marched over to her captain and when to hit him like she normally does, but unlike normal Luffy dodged the attack.

"Oi captain, what did you do to Luffy that has him so angry at you?" A round man in a green and white shirt asked, helping Shanks up, Shanks had his eyes on Luffy, spotting the hurt and mistrust under all the layer, Shanks had betrayed him and the red haired man was sure that only a handful of people around them could see Luffy's hidden feelings.

"I'm going to see if Yassopp's found Usopp yet." Luffy turned around, only to pause; he lifted the straw hat off his head and turned once more, placing the hat over red hair. "I would say that I can't get any greater nor freer then this, I've found one piece, became the king, helped my friends, no…my family complete their dreams, only thing left was to give back the straw hat."

Luffy said turning around and walking away, leaving everyone behind, he was half way to the Sunny when Shanks ran over to him and tripped him up, pinning the younger man to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shanks growled, Luffy glared back and went to get up, but Shanks had him in a good hold. "What's with all the attitude?"

"Might have something to do with you taking advantage of me when I was little." Luffy snapped back and succeeded in flipping them over, Luffy having a very dark look in his eyes. "I was seven fucking years old, you didn't think I wouldn't be mad at you? Once I hit puberty Ace and mostly Sabo explained it to me, everything fucking thing, I didn't talk to them for weeks because I was so angry at you for what you did to me."

"You enjoyed it..." Shanks snorted, only realizing that he has said the worng words and a very wrong time as Luffy readied his fist to hit him again, only to slump and get off of Shanks an expression close to the one he wore one the first night of Shanks missing his arm, only it was a lot more pained.

"Some ideal…"

"It's your fault for choosing me to idealize."

"Yeah, I had a hell of a lot of people in my life to look up to back then." Luffy said sarcastically, Shanks winced at the words, it was true that Luffy was all alone back then, and that Luffy would have latched onto the bright, carefree captain. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, I slept around a lot when Ace and Sabo sailed off, after all I have nobody to keep me in check, men women, guess that clime that you thought you had over me is gone…"

Shanks snapped, he grabbed Luffy's wrist and slammed a sea stone band around his wrist, everyone that's not a devil fruit user has one in their pockets in case they take devil fruit users prisoner, Luffy sagged right away and Shanks picked the boy up, taking him to the Red Force and throwing him onto the bed in the captains room.

Luffy's Haki flared out and Shanks sagged under the weight of it, his head spun as he forced his own Haki to push Luffy's away, fending it off, the two of them held it up, but Luffy back off first, sure his was stronger but Shanks could keep his up longer.

"Damn you." Luffy growled rolling over to glare at Shanks, Shanks glared right back, his hand moving over his clothes and removing them, Luffy watched this all happen with wide dark eyes, Shanks then went over to Luffy who was once again trying to get away, Shanks pulled out a chain and placed Luffy's smaller hands in them, clipping them into the head board, Luffy stained, face turning red and hands turning purple, but he couldn't break them.

Shanks pushed Luffy's vest up towards his hands and his fingers ran over the bandage that the boy had over his chest.

"What kind of injury do you have here?" Shanks questioned, his fingers seeking out the end of the bandage, Luffy growled and kicked up, Shanks was sent flying into a wall.

"Bastard." Luffy shouted at Shanks, Luffy flipped is legs over his head and got his toes working on loosening the chain or even the band on his wrist, but Shanks recovered faster and knocked his legs away, Shanks pinned them down under his own legs.

"Why do you look so scared? Didn't you say that you've already done it a number of times?" Shanks whispered into Luffy's ear, Luffy twisted his head away and bit down into the red haired man's shoulder, drawing blood. "Ow fuck."

Shanks said pulling away, Luffy smirked at him, happy that he had given the man even more pain, then Shanks's hand moved over the bandages and ripped them away, two unexpected moulds of perky flesh met Shanks's gaze, Shanks stared at them, his expression one so full of shock that Luffy bit her lip from laughing out loud, Shanks then shoved his hands down the front of Luffy's pants and looked for something only to end up with a creator…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shanks yelled out, yanking Luffy's shorts off of the kids body, Luffy couldn't fight back, he let it happen, watching as Shanks's looked the boy now girl over. "Where did it go? Why the hell to you have boobs? When did this happen? How did it happen? What the hell?"

"It's a price I paid when I went to save Ace." Luffy said, taking enjoyment in Shanks's shock, it however didn't last long when his hand reached over and fondled her right breast.

"Four and a half years…does your brother now?"

"Y-yes, he made us find Iva to ch-change me back…"

"I can tell that he didn't agree."

"C-couldn't." Luffy gasped out, Shanks grinned watching her reaction.

"And I would take a guess and say that nobody has touched you since you became a female." Shanks guess, taking note on how Luffy reacted to his treatment of her body, it reacted naturally and Shanks smirked when her legs parted willingly, instinctively.

"I have, just not a lot." Luffy said smirking herself, Shanks's cockiness went down a bit, but Shanks knew he had the upper hand, he played with Luffy for a bit then the man couldn't hold back any longer, he thrusted inside of the small body that was weathering beneath him, he stopped when Luffy screamed out in pain, her eyes and hands clenched tightly, her body stiffening, Shanks glanced down spotting the tiny bit of blood that came out of Luffy.

"Fuck." Shanks said moving off of Luffy, just as the tears rolled out of her eyes, Shanks removed the sea stone bands and Luffy made no move to run just curl up, Shanks truly felt like beating himself up, he pulled his pants up, when he moved to leave the room Luffy let out a chocked sob, Shanks spun around and looked at the girl, she was curled up in a ball, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms over her holding her head. "You said that you had slept around."

Shanks shouted out at her, Luffy flinched as another sob wrecked her body.

"It was a lie…" She sniffed out, Shanks sat on the end of the bed, keeping away from her but giving her comfort. "I never had sex when I was a boy or a girl…even tho I hated you…I loved you."

"Luffy…" Shanks said sadly, he had hurt her deeply, in a lot of ways, they both have been stupid and Shanks reached over and hugged the girl, letting her relax.

"I hated you, I hated you…so mad and angry at you, and confused and scared, sad and frustrated but I couldn't stop loving you, you were all I could think about, in my dreams outside my dreams waiting for the time I meet you, I didn't know how to react, didn't know what do to…so scared and confused…" Shanks pulled Luffy's face up and kissed her, Luffy froze but let it happen and Shanks realized that it was the first time that he had propyl shown to Luffy that he loved her, stalking her is an obsession and then doing what he had just done would be classed and manly pride crumbling.

"Shh, I'm sorry Luffy, I didn't notice how you were feeling through all this, I have been selfish not thinking about how you must be feeling." Luffy nodded and sniffed her arms coming up and around his neck and she kissed him pulling him down onto the bed.

"Can we do this the right way?" Luffy asked, Shanks nodded and pulled out a condom and placed it on then treated Luffy a hell of a lot better, but when he want to push inside of her, the rubber on rubber created a friction that made her whimper in pain, so Shanks to the logical thing he removed the condom and they both had pleasurable sex.

* * *

Once more another time skip, seconde last one…

Shanks stared at Luffy in horror as did the rest of his crew, they all could see the anger that was coming from her nakama, and Shanks couldn't blame them for it, after all he would be slightly mad if someone from another crew had knocked up someone from his family, especially if they were innocent and adored like Luffy was.

"Wh-what?" Shanks stuttered, Luffy shuffled a bit, she could feel her crew wanting to kill Shanks right then and there.

"I ah…Chopper said that, I umm, I'm pregnant." Luffy said her hand running down her stomach, Shanks wanted to run away right away, one time…okay a lot of one times in the one night, but…no he hadn't had one on…he pulled it off because it was hurting her.

"You're what?" A few voices that didn't belong to either crew asked, they looked to their left to see that the Whitebeard and the Top hats had both docked next to their ships, Shanks knew he was going to die today, it was defiantly his last day alive. Luffy turned to find her brothers jumping down from their ships and walking over to her, Luffy ran her hand down her stomach again.

"Chopper…" Luffy asked, she shrank in on herself, she was worried, Shanks blew air out from his nose and picked the girl up, throwing her over his shoulder then running away before anyone could do anything to stop him, they hid in one of the trees on the other side of the island.

"Luffy I want to know what you want to do, because I'm fine with whatever you want." Shanks said, Luffy had both her hands on her stomach then she looked up at Shanks.

"I want to keep it, I want to have it, and I want you to be with me, I want you to be there for me…for us both." Shanks pulled her close to him and kissed her, he would do anything for her, he would do anything that will keep her happy, Luffy smiled brightly up at Shanks and hugged him, they both nearly fell out of the tree however when…

**_"SHANKS/RED HAIRED/CAPTAIN/ASS HOLE/BASTARED GET BACK HERE!" _**Came from every single pirate, Shanks whimpered and Luffy laughed, Shanks was a dead man.

* * *

Last Time skip

Every single man on the island flinched and paled, half of them not even knowing why but the others did, as one female screamed bloody murder in a house in the middle of the island, everyone inside and out of the house were all sweating a very pale, all of them scared out of their minds, some more than others.

Luffy screamed again followed by a pained howl as someone's hand was squizzed to tightly and cracked, they had to feel pity for the red haired pirate at that moment but then remembered that he's the one that caused this.

Luffy screamed once again as the doctors and nurses said that the baby was crowning.

"I wannaaaaaaa seeeeeeee!" Luffy cried out, one of the nurses walked away and came back holding a long mirror, she held it between Luffy's legs. "EWWW, IT'S SO GROSS…"

Shanks's eyes rolled into the back of his head and as he fainted his head hit the bed with a loud thud, Luffy glared at the man, while the doctors were oozing pity for the man.

"Wake up!" Luffy shouted hitting him in the head; she kept on hitting until his face was swollen and purple. "SHANKS GET UP, YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD BE THERE THROUGH THE WHOLE THING!"

Shanks didn't moved until his broken fingers were once again squizzed, he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of him losing another arm but he did promise Luffy that he would be there, so he got up and held her hand back as much as his fingers allowed him too.

And when the wailing flooded the room and the nurses was holding a slimy bright red tiny baby he couldn't have been happier than he was, because Luffy had let go of his hands.

"Can I hold her?" Luffy asked reaching out her arms when the doctor announced the sex, they handed her over while the doctor took Shanks aside to fix his broken hand and fingers. "Shanks, the names, we never thought about names, what are we going to call her?"

Luffy asked in a panicked voice, her eyes wide as she stared at Shanks, the baby already had dark red hair on the top of her head, Shanks walked over and leaned down looking at his daughter, his baby.

"Monkey D. Amia, her name will be Monkey D. Amia, because she will be loved and treasured." Shanks said taking the child from Luffy's arms and holding her to his chest, and the child slept.

"Shell we let your brothers in?" The nurse asked, Luffy glanced away from Amia and Shanks and nodded towards the nurse.

"Tell everyone that they have to wait there turns if they whine about it." Luffy said reaching up for her baby, Shanks was reluctant to give Amia up but then handed her over and Luffy grinned kissing Shanks on the lips.

"What is it? Can I hold it?" Both her brothers cried out as they opened the door, they both stopped pushing at each other when their eyes landed on the dark red haired baby, Luffy grinned at them both.

"Ace, Sabo meet Monkey D. Amia, your niece, Amia meet uncle Ace and uncle Sabo." Luffy said with a wicked grin, as her brothers melted on the ground at just being called that, and seeing their niece.

As the years past the world found out never to touch, threaten or do anything wrong to Amia, the world also found out that she was one hell of a handful…like any normal D…but she seemed to find enjoyment out of tormenting her loved ones with her antics, but Amia adored her mother, the pirate king, and loved her father, and uncles and aunts, she loved her big family, and they all loved and treasured her with all their might, even if she did turn peoples skins blue and made the kitchen explode ever now and then.

* * *

I'm a sick and twisted freak, but how cute was the ending? Come one you gotta love Amia, she's like worse than a normal D, and she can get away with it.


End file.
